Hall of the Whisper
by E.Z.Dash23
Summary: A new play perfroming at the Golden Apple Theater, written by Crimson Write, and performed by the Mane 6, what more could Twilight Sparkle ask for. Follow Twilight and her friends into the mind of Crimson Write as they enter the missing pony case that got turn for the worst when the clock strike the hour, inside a strange museum.
1. The Cast List

**Author's note: this story is NOT a script; it's a story playing out in a play. This cast list is to ensure reader know who's who in this fanfiction.**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle as **Star Dusk**: a young assistant of Professor Cipher. Eager for learning new things, Star tends to forget the world outside once she put her mind in her work. Believe in hard cold fact to explain what around her, she can be a bit close-mind of the other possibility. However, she value other's safety more than herself, and willing to does anything to protect those she care for.

Crimson Write as **Diamond Eye**: the private detective and an old friend of Star. A true gentlecolt even for a Pegasus, Diamond respect his friends' feeling and understand their dilemma more than any other ponies. His business as a private eye is really down, since nopony need a detective for anything other than missing pets. This makes him eager to take any jobs that are strange and creepy in nature. With his power of observant, he can see what other ponies tend to overlook. However, this favor he did for Star might be over his head.

Rainbow Dash as **Flash**: the security of the museum. A true flyer with a strong attitude, she doesn't like her work as a security guard, viewing to be 'boring' for her free-spirit. She also enjoy to be a hero and do everything by herself to prove she's the best. Having a rookie partner Summerfield does slow her down, the very thing she hates. But despite that, she still loyal to her partner and will make sure she'll came out of trouble. Her hot-temper and head-strong attitude does, however, brought her to dangerous situation.

Fluttershy as **Summerfield**: Flash's shy new partner. Bring the whole new meaning to the phrase: 'as delicate as a flower'. She cares for literally everything she can see, which slows her down a lot in Flash's eyes. Being a rookie, she never expect on anything big to happen as a security guard. A delicate flower as she is, the beast within her will come out when trigger. But for most of the time, she afraid evens her own shadow.

Applejack as **Grasshopper**: the janitor of the museum. A hard worker and focus on her job, Grasshopper didn't really worry about anything; she believes it'll just be another day in the museum. Tend to be down on the ground, so does speak, she can be hard to convince otherwise until she saw it for her own eyes. With her job being cleaning other's messes, she didn't really need anypony's help to do her work, or anything for that matter. This, similar to Flash, put herself in trouble for overworking and slight over-achievement, even when she know she can't.

Rarity as **Crystal**: the curator of the museum. Well-known for her creative thinking, she brings the Equestria's Historical Archive more than just documents, turning the place into a museum. When something new are found, she will do her best to make sure the museum obtain it as part of the exhibition. As a business pony, she will make sure the museum never get any negative review, sometime using her charm to do so.

Pinkie Pie as **Cornflake**: the silly and mischievous friend of Star. Nothing more than the comic-relief, her job is to make sure Star get to live out in the world instead of burying herself in research and work. This day isn't any exception, but she never expect thing could turn out to be so wrong. She can sort of predict if something bad will happen, but usually not fast enough to dodge them. Being random as she is, her best solution is to laugh the fear away; this does sometime make other very confuse about what in her mind all the time.


	2. Prepareing the stage

**Another Author's note: BTW, this story happen after the event of _The Crimson Tide. _If anyone confuse, perhap you could check that story out before this; it's your choice, just know that _The Crimson Tide _is a bit more graphic. Crimson Write is my OC, a 'not-so-well-known' writer, and have now become friend with Twilight and her friends.**

* * *

Night fall, bright lights and laughter echo through the street of Bronyway as ponies walking in the most famous street of Manehattan. Despite the slight chill of the night breeze and the creaking of cart travel back and forth, the ponies gather themselves before some well-known theater on the street for their usual entertainment. Among the theater on the street of Bronyway is the Golden Apple Theater, where the reputation of a 'killing' show is well known throughout Manehattan. However it was all in the past, now they just want to return to their normal enjoyment of the theater art.

Preparing in the backstage are the staffs and the actors of the show, including a familiar lavender unicorn levitating the outfit she would wear for the show as her young dragon assistant observing her.

"Oh Spike, can you imagine?" she said with her dreamy eyes looking up, "We got the honor to perform a show that Crimson wrote himself, and he'll be performing with us. This is a dream come true."

"I know, Twilight. You've told me that ever since he asked all of you to be the cast three weeks ago."

Twilight slightly blush, "Oh, right. I guess I'm a bit over-excited."

Spike then looked at her with a rather worry expression, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Um, Twilight," the dragon whispered, "isn't this is the same place where…you know," he them stick his tongue with his eyes wide.

"Don't remind me, Spike," Twilight told him; her mind race around the thought of that night, "I really wish I could forget that horrible image from my mind."

"Then why are they still come back?"

"Spike, sometime you got to let the past be the past. I don't think all those ponies out there even worry about it."

"Life is a stage," a familiar voice spoke from behind. Twilight turned around and saw a familiar black stallion with a white diamond shade on his forehead name Crimson Write, "perhaps they know that dwelling in fear will only stall them from enjoying life."

"Hey Crimson," Twilight waved to the stallion, "thank you so much for letting me and my friends perform in your play."

Crimson chuckled, "Twilight, you've thanks me five billion times already. Besides, you should thank Fieldwork for casting you all, not me."

"For cryin' ou'loud!" a country voice coming from the front of the dressing room, "ay told ya not to waste so much time putting on that make-up. W'all need to use the room too ya know."

"Well, is it too much to ask for a lady to get herself prepare for the show? You can't rush beauty like that."

"Ya better not be stallin' in there or I swear I'll buck this door down."

Crimson and Twilight looked at the dressing room where the orange earth pony Applejack stood there waiting for Rarity to finish with her dress-up. Behind her is Rainbow Dash stretching out her wings and hooves as though she's preparing to enter a sporting event. Her warm-up routine got interrupted when Pinkie Pie hopping back and forth before her. Twilight then notice a certain Pegasus is missing. She sighed and used her levitating power to lift up Fluttershy, who was hiding behind the chest of costume and outfit. The yellow Pegasus yelp quietly as she tried to get back to her hiding spot again but fail.

"Come on Fluttershy," Twilight told her, "I thought you're gotten over this ever since that shows we did in Canterlot."

Crimson just stood there, shook his head with a smile, "I guess something never change." He told himself.

Before he come over and help them out, he felt a tap over his shoulder. He turned and saw a gray pony with yellow mane and funny looking yellow eyes: "Oh hey there Derpy, are you ready for the show?" he ask the pony.

"Yep, I'm as ready as I ever be," she replied, "by the way, I got a letter for you."

She then took out a letter from her bag and handed it to Crimson. He take a look at the back and handed it back, "um, Derpy, this address for a Sapherine Blue."

"Oh, oops, my bad" she place it back to her bag and took out another letter, "sorry, I just don't know what went wrong."

"It's okay, everypony make mistake now and then." He told her and opened his letter, after making sure it was to him.

"Thanks Crimson. Well, better get myself ready then." She then flew away, but not before she almost knocks over a lamp on her way.

Crimson chuckled a little before he read the letter. After reading few lines, his expression slowly changed to seriousness. Twilight then make her way back: "Sorry about that; I'm sure they'll do their best out there." She then notice that Crimson didn't pay attention to her, "um, Crimson?"

He didn't reply; instead his gaze still staring at the letter. It wasn't until Twilight moved her hoof before his eyes to get him back: "Huh? Oh, what is it?"

"Are you okay?" she asked, "is something wrong?"

"N-No, it's fine. Just some prank letter, that's all." He tore the letter bit by bit before throwing it away. Twilight then got interrupted by the director Fieldwork Copperbottom:

"Okay everyone, five minutes before the show. Let's get ready to perform the magic on stage."

Crimson then walked pass Twilight: "break a leg out there." He told her with a smile.

"Um…sure." She watched him walked away, 'perhaps' she thought, 'I could ask him later.' She makes her way toward her friends and they all get ready for the show.

Out at the audience, ponies get themselves all comfortable in their seat before the light slowly turned down. From the off-set, a red earth pony and dark brown wavy mane approach the center of the spot-light:

"Lady and gentlecolt, filly of some ages, welcome to the Golden Apple Theater. I would like everyone to limit their talking during the show, for it is Very rude and disrupted the play. We thank you for your cooperation. Sit back and enjoy the show written by our very own Crimson Write, and prepare for what he will give you this very night. Fieldwork Copperbottom present, _The Hall of the Whisper_."

He returned back off-set, the spotlight fade off as the drape began to pull back.


	3. The Prelude

Cold, it was cold that early morning. The thick grey fog hovered above the dam grass without a wind stirring. The air almost feels like the winter cold, yet the sky have yet to snow, only the gray cloud shrouded above. Though the cold could stop anypony to come outside, two ponies have to finish their job before getting inside. The gray Pegasus mare lifted a long wooden crate at one end while a dark gray stallion lifted the other end, both wearing the same light brown uniform. The mare guided the crate slowly into the big building hiding in the fog; clumsily bump into the frame of the door.

"Careful!" the stallion told her, "that lady's not gonna be happy if we break this thing."

"Sorry," the mare apologized.

She guide the crate inside, try her best to sneak pass the row of wooden crates and boxes stacking on top of each other. They manage to get the crate further inside of a long dark hallway with all kind of skeletal display inside the clear glass box, or behind the velvet rope. Gazing at the creepy display, the mare almost knocked into a small glass box containing some kind of old worn book with dark brown hard cover and a strange symbol on it.

"Watch where you're going!" a loud hiss frighten the mare, almost making her drop the crate on the marble floor. She turned around and saw a white unicorn with wavy blue mane in a lovely dress and matching shoes staring at her:

"Do you know how valuable these things are?!"

"I'm so sorry miss," the stallion apologized, "it's her first day and she's a bit clumsy today."

"Well you better make sure she isn't 'bump' into more of these exhibits, or I'll have you pay for all the damage. Now gets that crate going before I open the museum."

"Right away ma'am."

The unicorn walked away without a single word return as the two ponies return to their work, moving much faster. They place the crate on the long table inside the room finally:

"Now come on, we still have more deliveries to make." The stallion said and walked out the door. The mare slowly followed, but stop half way when something took her by surprise. She turned and looked around the room; somehow she heard someone whispering to her. Her gaze turned to the crate that she just help move in, and the whispering seem to come from inside. She slowly leaned closer to the crate.

"Are you coming or not?!" The stallion yelled from outside. The mare looked back to the crate, but the room has gone silence. She shrugged her shoulder and walk out the room.

...

Later that day a brown stallion unicorn with black short mane and small moustache levitate a big metal bar and pry the crate open carefully. The lid snapped open and revealed a big black stone tablet with weird white writing and drawing all around it. He put the bar down and observed the tablet carefully, looking over the small crack and detail.

"At long last," he said to himself, "the final missing piece has finally been found."

He jolt-down the note onto his parchment in ink, looking over the tablet to make sure he didn't miss anything. While he's doing so, a lavender unicorn walked in her business looking suit with her mane tie up into a bun, levitating a tea tray.

"Your tea is ready professor," she said to him.

"Ah, thank you Star Dusk. Come here, what do you see?"

She put the tray on the table and looked at the tablet, "is that the tablet you've been waiting for?"

"That's exactly it. Can you imagine, finally my research will finally complete."

Star walked over the tablet and placed her hoof lightly on the tablet, making sure not to damage it in anyway: "strange, it feels warm."

"Well of course it does, my dear; this tablet was found in the forsaken desert or the Badland. It have been lock inside that crate for who-know how long; it must be suffocating in there."

"Is it true, professor? Your theory about the origin of ponykind?"

"I'm quite sure, Star, and this tablet is the proof that I need. All I need now is to translate the writing…" he dipped his quill in the ink bottle, but noticed it empty, "…well, I just need more ink."

"I'll go get it." Star said to him before she walked out the room. She knows how importance this discovery is to him; she herself also curious about the history of Equestria. That's why she decided to apply as an assistant to Professor Cipher in the Equestria's Historical Archive. The stallion is a bit older than her, but he's quite brilliant and Star admired him for that.

...

She looked around the closet for almost half an hour:

"Ah-ha, there you are," she levitated the red bottle of ink in the air. But then a cry for help caused her to drop it. The bottle shatter upon impact to the stone floor, but in her mind she realize it was the professor's cry. She immediately rushing back to the room where she left him, hoping it was only one of professor's mishaps with the tea. But once she arrived in the room, it was in a complete mess: papers flew everywhere, and there's no sign of the professor anywhere.

"Professor? Where are you?" She shouted while looking around for him, but all she could find is more paper mess. She rushed out the room looking, crying out for his name or anypony out there, and leaving the tablet alone in the room as some blackish goo came from beneath it.


	4. Act I: The Encounter

As the day pass on by until very late afternoon, inside a dark lit room sat a dark gray stallion in his flour white shirt and black tie; his brown fedora blocked his crimson eyes and the white diamond shade on his forehead. He lets out a long boring yawn, lifted his fedora up a little to gaze upon the small letter on the desk. He sighed as he took the letter and threw it to the waste bin next to his dark wooden desk. The room covered with a thick layer of silence, he could hear his own breathing if he listen carefully; it have been days without anything interesting going on. A soft knock on the door broke away the silence; he turned to it with excitement in his eyes:

"Come on in." he said to whomever at the door.

The door open, which the stallion feels disappointed when he saw a young filly with red mane and a pink bow on her head wearing a blue overall.

"Excuse me," the filly said in an obvious southern accent, "is it the Diamond Eyes of Truth?"

"Let's me guess, one of your pet is missing right?" he lean his head over his hoof.

"G-Gosh mister, how'd ya know? His name is Mr. Scratchy, and I can't seem to find him anywhere."

The stallion let out another sigh, "I'm sure he's up in the tree somewhere in your neighbor's yard. Also, why are you all by yourself? Isn't your family helping you search?"

"Ay can't. My sister is working in this big building with all kind of creepy stuff, and my big brother is busy with his chore."

The stallion sighed, "tell you what: I am currently busy with another missing pet, but after it's over, I'll come over to help you find Mr. Scratchy. In the meantime, you can go check the nearby trees for him, okay?"

The young filly nodded her head, "Thank you so much mister. You can come over to the Bugzy Farm near the wood."

The stallion gave her a gentle smile, "I hope you find him."

The young filly left the room; after she's out of sight, the stallion sighed, "why is all missing pet case always my department?" he put his brown fedora back over his eyes and lean back on his chair, decided to take a small nap until something else knocking on the door. Moments later he heard hoof-steps in front of him; not holding his hope this time, he sighed and said:

"If it's another missing pet, I'm very busy." He said.

"You sure look busy, Diamond."

Diamond recognized that voice; he lift his fedora and saw the lavender unicorn staring at him with a smirk: "Star?" he asked, "Holy cow, how have you been?" he walked and give her a short friendly hug, "it have been, what, weeks?"

"Months, Diamond."

"Wow, time sure flew by fast. How are you?"

Star greeted him in her silk black coat over her white classy shirt and a small red bowtie around her neck. Diamond could tell she's doing really well, and she rather looked more professional than the last time he saw her.

"I'm fine, thank you," she looked around Diamond's room, "I see you still have the old private eye business."

"Yeah," Diamond replied, "business hasn't been booming lately; you know, always with pet missing case. So…what are you doing now?"

"I'm an assistant for a professor at the Equestria's Historical Archive. That…actually the reason I came here."

"What happen, does a skeleton remain of a dog have gone missing?" he joked.

Star looked at him with a serious looks; this gave him enough clue this isn't a joke, "Oh, sorry. Old habit dies hard."

"The professor that I work for, Professor Cipher, is missing. I need your help to find him."

Diamond sat back behind his desk and lean toward her, "are you sure he didn't got lost somewhere?"

"Diamond, he's literally live there himself; I'm sure he'll find his way in there quicker than you could find your lunch."

Star then began to explain to him about the situation: how she heard the professor cry for help and how his office turned upside-down as if someone was looking for something. She also told him what he was doing before he disappear, explaining to him it could be the reason someone might taken him.

"Star," Diamond reassured her, "you're over-thinking it, as usual. I'm sure he's fine somewhere. Not everything always leads to some conspiracy of some sort, only most of them."

"Well whatever the reason is, I need your help. New artifacts just arrived this morning, and the curator needs him to authenticate them before she gives them a proper display."

"What about you? I'm sure you can authenticate them for her, being his assistance and all."

"I would love to, but I'm still a bit rusty at it. I wouldn't come to you if I'm desperate."

Diamond stood and looked out the window; he feel a bit uncomfortable about this, '_being with her again after…' _he shook his head from the thought, "I don't know Star. I really wasn't looking for another missing person case again. Don't get me wrong, I want to help you, but…it's complicated."

Star looked a bit disappointed from his answer; however she thought of an idea: "I understand. I guess I better return and take a look at that weird stuff I found in the room then."

Diamond's head jerked up when he heard the magic word: "Weird? What do you mean by weird?"

"Oh you know, something was left in the scene, but I've never seen it before so I'm really wants to study it soon."

She was about to leave when Diamond flew up and stood in front of her: "you're not just saying that for me to get interested, right?"

"I wouldn't lie about it."

Diamond has a moment to think about it; somehow this case sound more interesting than before. He couldn't help it; missing pony is one thing, but if Star tell him the truth, and she always does, then this mysterious stuff that she found make him very intrigue.

"Fine, you win; I'll help you find your precious professor, just because I want to know what 'weird thing' you found, so don't get any wrong idea."

"Who said anything about wrong idea?"

Diamond can't find anything to reply to that. He just put on his big light brown coat over his shirt and flew slowly out the room. Star shook her head lightly with a smile, "guess something will never change."


	5. Act I: Area Investigating

It took them awhile until they reached the museum. The glowing sun painted the ever glowing sky, shadowing the museum into the big silhouette in the burning red sky. The building towered over the two big trees on both sides, making the silhouette more threatening than usual. Both Star and Diamond entered the museum just about the time ponies were walking out the big old brown doorway. Somehow, Diamond felt a strange uneasiness when he saw the place.

"We're almost at closing time," Star told him.

"Is the professor you working for have any enemy?" Diamond asked her.

"No," she explained, "he didn't even really get to know his co-worker at all beside me. Only few of us know him well."

"Guessing that'll make a short list for me to investigate, I'm gonna need those few names."

"Just like old time then, Diamond."

The both of them walked pass the main lobby and going deeper into the museum. Along their way, Diamond noticed many strange objects display inside the glass cage. Some of them appear rather strange and old, older than Equestria possibly.

"The curator decided to have more than just parchments in here, so she go and get everything newly discoveries and get them here." Star explained to him, "Many of them are at least more than thousand of year old."

They make their way across the biggest hallway they saw so far; along both side of the wall are skeletal displays behind the red velvet rope; they all vary in size and position. One of the display towered above them appear to be a skeleton remain of a huge dragon, coiled around like a snake.

Exit the huge hallway is a narrower corner hallway with colorful glass window and red velvet drape hung over them. Among the item there, one is a brown book with gold plate on the rim and a small emerald embedded on the cover. The pages are worn and almost turn yellow, and the book place neatly in the center of the glass display underneath the huge window. Before the exhibit are two ponies arguing:

"Deary," the white unicorn in black coat and red bowtie said to the orange earth pony, "I told you how many time, you are not allow to go inside that room; it is off limit."

"Listen here," the earth pony replied, "I'm just doing' ma job, cleanin' stuff up and such, and that room is messier than a hog pin."

"The last time I let you in there, you almost ruin the ancient parchment from the Crystal Sea! I'm not risking that again. You never pay attention to anything."

Both Star and Diamond slowly approached the two ponies: "excuse me, Miss Crystal."

The white unicorn turned and noticed them: "Ah, Star Dust, I see you brought that private detective with you."

"Her name is Star Dusk," Diamond said to her, "with a'k'."

"Oh yes, how silly of me," the unicorn said and raised her hoof, "it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr…"

"Eye," he shook her hoof, "Diamond Eye."

"Diamond, such a classy name for a Pegasus such as yourself."

Diamond looked toward the earth pony as she took his hoof and shake it up and down rapidly:

"The name's Grasshopper, I'm tha janitor in this ol' join, cleanin' and all them dirty work."

It took Diamond few second to regain still after Grasshopper shook his whole body like jelly.

"I'll bet ya here for that missin' professor, ain't ya?" Grasshopper asked, "Well I don't know what the fusses about; he probably just layin' somewhere for a little snooze or somethin'."

"But I heard his cry for help," Star said to her.

"Sugar Cube, that pony would cry for help even when his tie got caught in the doorframe."

"Then what about the research room? It's got turn upside-down."

"Maybe he just looking for something; you know how…messy he can be." Crystal told her, "But if you're not convince, your friend here can have a look around; as long as he make sure everything is…you know, undisturbed."

"I'm a private detective," Diamond replied, "It's my job."

"Well that's lovely to hear," Crystal then turned to Star, "by the way dear, I need some help with some old papers arrive this morning; think you can spare some time to help?"

Star gave a soft sigh, "of course, ma'am" she turned to Diamond.

"You go on ahead," he told her, "I can take a look around by myself."

"Well, I betta get back to work," Grasshopper told them, "lots more things to clean up; I'll see y'all around."

Grasshopper then went toward the big long hallway whistling a happy tune while Crystal and Star went the opposite direction. Diamond stood still for a moment, checking at the exhibit display in the glass before he left.

...

The museum is quite huge; one would easily get lost in it if the map display wasn't on the wall. Diamond thought before he went to the research room, he could talk to the staffs of the museum and ask around about the missing professor. Good thing Star gave him the list of ponies to interview; otherwise it'll be a nightmare looking for them in this place.

So far, he could tell that the professor wasn't really socialize; most of the ponies here have never even talk to the professor, he would spend a long time in the research room like his own home, only came out when he went for a walk around the museum or toward the library for some more books. He also came to work early in the morning and always the last one to leave. Funny thing, all the staffs mention a weird candle smell every time they went to work in the basement. They didn't really pay much attention, saying the professor probably spending his time down there reading.

He made his way to the gift shop; since ponies goes there more than the exhibit themselves, he know whoever work there got their eyes and ears on almost anything going on around here. The inside of the gift shop is full of all different souvenirs; the place decorated in dim light, showing off the creepy air along with some weird artifacts. Upon the shelf, there are some jars contain weird green liquid with bubble; some are full of eyeballs pack in them. The small glass display case near the cashier has some strange necklace and hoof's bracelet.

"What in the world…?"

"Hey there." Diamond almost jumped from that sudden outburst; he turned around and saw a pink earth pony with poofy mane and a funny-looking pink dress, "Are you looking for something?"

Diamond calmed his nerve down a little, "N-no, I'm just…looking around. What is this place?"

"Why it's the gift shop, silly. You must be new here; my name is Cornflake, at your service." She smiled.

"I know; it just…why is the place decorated likes a haunted house."

"It's the theme of the gift shop." She hopped behind the cashier, "In the weird museum with weird artifacts everywhere, I thought it'll be fun for the gift shop to have weird stuff too. Don't you worry, everything here is fake. See?" she took out a small eyeball in one of the jar and unwrap it to reveal a chocolate ball and put it in her mouth. "This is really good, care to try some?"

"Um, perhaps later; I'm working."

"Okie-dokie, silly billy. Let me know if you want to buy something." She then pranced away to the back.

"W-wait a minute, miss…"

"Yeah?" she pops out from his left suddenly almost make him loose his balance.

"How did you…never mind. I need to ask you some question about a fellow employer by the name Professor Cipher."

"Sure I know him; he and my friend Star always work with their catalog or something like that in that room way down the hallway. Every day weird stuffs got ship in for them to…how you say…bag and tag sort of thing before they got display in the museum. You know, I bet there's something going on between them; Star never get this work up for anyone…you know, since she didn't really know lots of ponies around here other than me. By the way, do you see how big this place is? It's so huge, I sometime get lost in here just to look for the filly room. The curator Crystal always gave me some hard time when some customer here waited so long to get their souvenir and all that…"

"Whoa, slow down Cornflake." Diamond stopped her, "I'm just asking if you saw him today."

"Well duh. I saw him rushed by the shop early this morning, saying something like where the book is and whatnot. Then I heard him yelled out for help, then Star rushing in the shop asking me if I saw him, like you did. Did I tell you that she's a friend of mine?"

"Yes, you mention that already." Diamond sighed, this pony sure is random, "wait, did you say he walk by here?"

"Not walked, rushed. Jeeze you should have your ears check out; I know this friend of my who could take a look at it; you just come to her and say that Cornflake send you there and she'll help you no charge."

"Um…thank you?" Diamond then goes to his deep thought: _'Interesting, it seems this professor wasn't in the room as I though. Perhaps it's time to check the research room.'_

"Hello? Are you still here?" Cornflake waved her hoof on his face.

"Right, thank you, Cornflake, though it brought more question, I'm sure these information would be helpful."

He was just about to leave the shop when Cornflake cry out: "Wait, I didn't get your name."

"Oh, my name is Diamond Eye; I'm a private eye here to look for him."

"Diamond Eye? Wait a minute, you mean you're Star's special somepony?"

Diamond stopped at the door of the shop as Cornflake continued: "Wow, she talked about you all the time she works here. I never thought she could find one since, you know, she work all the time."

"That…was a long time ago," he told her, looking down on the floor as memory flood back into his head.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sure she's much happier now."

"Hey, don't say that. I'm sure everything will work out fine."

"Well," he turned toward her, "it's nice talking to you. I must return to my work."


	6. Act I: The clue behind the darkness

Diamond made his way toward the research room to look around; Cornflake's question took him by surprise, and now his head is wandering around with all kind of questions that isn't helping on the investigation. He thought if he could see the scene right now, his head would get back on track.

As he about to enter the room, someone got his attention:

"Excuse me, the museum is closing, and this area is off-limit."

Diamond turned around and saw a cyan Pegasus with rainbow mane and tail; base on her white uniform, he could guess she's the security guard.

"I'm sorry, I'm not a guest here," Diamond showed her his identification in his pocket, "I'm a private detective here to work on the missing pony case happen today."

The Pegasus take a look at his identification before handed it back to him, "Diamond Eye huh? You must be the one Star talking about. The name's Flash."

"Nice to meet you, Flash. I'm guessing I can take a look inside now."

Flash nodded, "and I'm guessing you got question to ask me."

"That would be really helpful, if you're free that is."

"I got lots of time. I can check all the museum's corridors in ten seconds flat."

"Um, that doesn't sound very thorough."

"Have you seen this place? Who would want to steal these old papers and junks?"

"Excuse me?!" a voice from down the hall spoke. Both Pegasus turned around to see Crystal and Star slowly approaching them; "These 'junks' worth more than what I pay you."

"What's the big deal? Worst case scenario, somepony accidentally get lost in here and I have to go look for them. Stealing is the least of my worry."

"Well you weren't much help when the professor vanishes, didn't you? I guess you were sleeping on the job, again."

Diamond then coughed loudly to get their attention, "You know, usually someone would be worry if their co-worker is missing. I thought the professor is very importance to this museum."

Both Flash and Crystal gaze at each other before they looked away.

"Well," Crystal said, "The museum wasn't really much of a great…attraction as I thought. His work is very importance, but if we can't make the payment, all the exhibits will deliver to the Canterlot's archive."

Star was utterly shock about this, "you never tell me about this?!"

"Does the professor know about this?"

Crystal nodded, confirming his suspicion, "he found out about it one week ago, and just like you, he was devastated."

All of them remain quite; Diamond could feel the heavy burden glooming over the hall.

"Although," Crystal suddenly realized, "there was some…donations given to the museum lately."

"You mean money?" Flash said.

"No, carrot…what do you think? It's more than enough to keep this museum running for another year."

Diamond then put two-and-two together, "I'm guessing the donation happen after Professor Cipher found out about the financial problem."

"Y-Yeah, that is a weird coincident. But it can't be him; his salary can't pay for all that. I should know, I paid him.

Diamond can sort of seeing the problem: 'could the professor involve in some shady deal, and that's why he missing?'

"Well," Crystal said to them, "I need to get back to my office, working over these 'junks'." With a light bow, she headed off the hallway. Diamond then turned to Flash:

"When you check the museum this morning, did you notice where the professor was?" he asked her.

"W-Well," she scratched the back of her neck, "the curator might be correct about me sleeping on the job. I'm sure Summerfield saw him."

"Who?" he asked.

"She's my partner," Flash replied, "The curator think I need help watching this place, so she hired her. Since this is her first time here, she'll be glue to the monitor so she didn't get fire."

"Aren't you worry you'll get fire too?" Star asked, concerning about the thought.

"It doesn't matter; this job is boring for me anyway. I was hoping I'll get the job as a weather control; much easier and relaxing, and I get to sleep on those clouds all day."

"Well anyway, where is Summerfield?" Diamond asked her.

"She's probably observing the monitor again. I'll go get her if you need."

"It's okay," he told her, "Star and I will talk to her when we check the security."

"Alright, guess I'll be going then." Flash then flew away, leaving the two at the hallway.

"Come on," Star said, "I'll show you that weird stuff I found." she was about to trotted in the room when Diamond stopped her:

"I've been talking to other staffs, and I heard some rumors about the two of you."

Star looked at him, rather surprise of what he said as he continued: "I'm just asking, that's all; are they true?"

Star then let out a long sigh before she replied: "Diamond, it's been months; and no, Cipher and I just works together. You know, you pick the worst time to ask me that."

"Hey, it's not my fault. I'm just confirming the fact here."

The both of them stare at each other; remain quite for a moment as they break their gaze:

"Let's just go look for the professor, okay?" Diamond told her as he walked in the room; Star stood by the door for awhile longer before she followed him.

As Star described to him earlier, the research room is a complete mess: the place got ransack by somepony who was looking for something. Diamond looked over the work desk pilling with all kind of paper and a small spraying bottle lying on top, spilling some of the liquid. He could smell the sense of honey and lavender near the desk. Across the room stood a big brown grandfather clock, ticking loudly as its metal pendulum clicking as well; it is almost midnight.

Recalling the fact: Diamond know the professor wasn't in the room when he cried for help, he wasn't very socialize, yet devoted his life to his work to the point of donated money when the museum in need, perhaps from a dangerous source.

He then noticed something off; he sniffed the air in the room: "Honey, do you smell that?" he asked Star.

"D-Diamond, please don't call…"

"No I mean do you smell the honey."

"Oh," she tried to sniff the room, "then no. You know I don't have that sense of smell like you do."

Diamond then pondered to himself:

"Anyway, could the professor be looking for something?" he asked, "I mean, perhaps he knew he was in danger, and he look for something to help him."

"But I know the professor," Star replied, "he's very organized; if he's looking for something, he'll always put things back the way they were."

"That might be," Diamond replied, "Still, he might be in a hurry. Your friend Cornflake said he was rushing pass the gift shop."

"So you believe me? That the professor was abducted?"

"I don't know yet. But that money donation thing Crystal told us really worries me." He turned to looked around before returned his gaze back at her, "what were the weird stuffs you wanted to show me?"

Star nodded her head and levitated out a small Petri dish and showed it to him. Inside is some kind of blackish goo, looking like a sample of black mud.

"When I get back here the second time, the place was almost cover with this stuff." Star explained, "I don't know where it came from, but I have to put them all in a bucket. What more, the bottom of the tablet is oozing with them."

Star then looked around the room, "strange, I remember putting the bucket somewhere around here."

Placing the dish on the desk, Diamond touched the strange goo, examine its texture: "it's slimy and almost oil-like slippery, what do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure; I never seen anything like this before. At first I thought it was some kind of mold, but when I analyzed it, the machine gave off error data."

"And you said it cover the bottom of the tablet?"

Star nodded, "that black tablet over there," she pointed at the big tablet inside the open wooden crate. Diamond walked over and takes a look inside, noticing the hay under the tablet is covered with that same goo. The goo apparently leaking out from the crack of the crate; he didn't know if he's seeing thing or not, but he could have sworn the goo is rising slowly.

"Star, how much of it do you said you saw earlier in the day?" he turned to her.

"I told you; it covered the bottom of the tablet like mold, why you ask?"

He then signaled her to come closer. She took a look inside and surprise at what she saw, "because this is more than what you told me."

"B-but, how can it be?"

Before any of them could say anything, the light of the room flickered on and off. With the sound of electric surge, the room is shrouded in total darkness. Star used her horn to let out a small glow to break through the darkness.

"Do you have a candle in here?" Diamond asked her.

She walked over the desk and took out a small white candle on the black candle holder. Using her magic she lighted it up; the room now shined with the faded yellow light flicker around as the fire dancing. She set the candle on the desk near the dish with the goo is and walked over to Diamond:

"The light must have blown a fuse; it happened quite often lately."

"I told Crystal to change the old light in the basement, but she didn't listen," Cornflake popped out between them, startled both of them back from her sudden outburst.

"Cornflake," Star gathered her normal breathing pattern back, "don't do that."

"Sorry Star," Cornflake pounced around, "it really dark in the gift shop, and with all those stuffs in there I was a bit weird out so I thought I come over and see what you are doing in here."

Her pouncing around got stop when her hoof bumped into the desk, knocking the candle over with its flame touching the goo. In an instant the sample flames up in a gust of fire ball and burning the dish.

"Cornflake!" Star shouted as she put the flame out with her magic, shrouded the room in the dark again. Cornflake shrieked from the sudden darkness; few seconds later the room is lit up once again with her horn. Star looked over to her friend and found Cornflake squeezing Diamond's neck in terror. Cornflake noticed what she was doing and let her grip go as Diamond took the deep breath.

"Oops, sorry Diamond. When the light went off I was so terrify I tried to grab on anything I can."

After some moment of deep breathing, Diamond replied to her: "it's…okay."

Star then looked at the Petri dish where the goo was, and found now the dish is melted from the flame. "The sample is completely vaporized, interesting."

"That's strange," Cornflake disrupted her thought, "usually the light would get back about now."

Without any warning, a loud scream of pain pierce the darkness in the research room. They all turned their head toward the door.

"That sounded like Flash." Diamond said.

"She might be in trouble. We must help her!" Star then ran out of the room with her glowing horn guided her way.

"Hey, wait up!" Cornflake shouted to her, "You have the light."

The three of them rushed out the research room, leaving it cover in darkness once again, and something else, a sound of bubbling ooze, silently creep-up in the night. The clock then stroked its bell, mixing the eerie bell and the oozing sound in a gothic harmony.


End file.
